


Do Shut Up and Fetch The Ring

by EllieTheGreat



Series: Jay's Fifth Day Of Christmas [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, engagement drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat





	Do Shut Up and Fetch The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



“John! John, come quickly!”

John started at the shout, his cup of tea falling to the floor. He raced down the hall and burst into Sherlock’s room, prepared to encounter a bloody mess. To his surprise, everything seemed normal. John stiffened. Normal was never good when it came to Sherlock. The door was pushed shut behind him.

“Hello, John,” a voice whispered close to his ear.

John turned. “Sherlock, what is it? You sounded like you needed help, not conversation.”

“I am bever in need of conversation, John,” Sherlock pointed out. “I have a surprise. We’re getting married.”

John choked. “Wh- Sherlock, don’t I have any say?”

The thin man paused. “Were you going to say no?”

“No…” John admitted.

“Then there was no need to ask,” Sherlock said simply. “We’ve a case now. Your ring is on your dresser. I’m off to see Lestrade. I shall return shortly.”

Sherlock pulled on his coat and dropped a kiss on John’s forehead before disappearing out the door.


End file.
